1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bearings comprising a unidirectional clutch or freewheel, usually interposed between an inner element and an outer element.
2. Description of the Relevant Art The freewheel makes it possible to transmit a torque in one direction and to allow a relative rotation in the other direction. A bearing may also be interposed between the inner element and the outer element to support radial and, where necessary, axial loads. Document FR A 2 726 059 describes a device of this kind.
Also known is document GB-A-2 259 962 which describes a torque limiter making it possible to limit the torque to different values depending on the direction of rotation of one race relative to the other race, by means of friction balls in one direction and a spring in the other direction. However, this torque limiter is structurally and functionally different from a freewheel, because the free rotation of one race relative to the other race is not possible.
It would be beneficial to limit the torque transmitted by a freewheel when the freewheel is in a locked position, particularly to reduce the stresses sustained by other mobile elements, and reduce their fatigue. Document FR A 2 615 568 describes a freewheel starter drive comprising a torque limiter. Such a drive is however relatively bulky.